La primera vez
by neverdie
Summary: nuestros queridos ninjas se embarcan en la mas grande abentura que todo hombre deve de afrontar como que ya tocava una con algo de humor verdad cualquier comentario sera bienvenido
1. Chapter 1

Idea Original: Neverdie

Idea Original: Neverdie  
Escrito: Sibu.

Una colaboracion extraña sin duda alguna -.-U

Aun son que

Jiraiya miraba con su boca abierta y con una sorpresa tremenda en su rostro… no podía creer lo que había escuchado de boca de sus "discípulos", todo ese esfuerzo, mandándoles mensajes subliminales, diciéndoles entre comillas que le pusieran "bonito", que se prepararan… ¡se había ido al carajo!

- ¡¿Como que son que?!- decía un Jiraya fuera de sus cabales.

- bueno pues es la verdad además no es algo por….- decía un Kiba muy aterrorizado

Todos los espectadores ven como jiraya fabrica un cráter de 5 metros de profundidad con la cabeza de Kiba.

- ¡¿alguien más cree que esa condición no es de arrepentirse?!

Todos negaron con la cabeza. El Ero sanin se detiene enfrente de Naruto.

- esto lo esperaba de Sasuke pero de ti tu que estuviste conmigo por 3 años entrenando, no sabes como me has decepcionado…-decía al momento que se ponía en pose de pensador -…y se hacen llamar hombres  
- No entiendo como nuestra situación le afecta nuestro desempeño es mas no le veo el caso de estar aquí-decía un confiado sino  
- ¿con que no lo entiendes?... déjame explicarte desde otro punto de vista- decía un maniático Jiraya

Todos estaban realmente aterrorizados al ver el cráter de profundidades desconocidas que ahora era Shino.

- ¿entonces que hara para ayudarnos?- decía naruto sudando la gota gorda

Jiraiya se pone las manos en la sien y gruñe de una manera agresiva, como si fuera un perro.

- Por Dios de todo me podía creer de ustedes pero que sean vírgenes aun eso, sinceramente es patético en especial tu que eres el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha el que las trae locas a todas-viendo al joven Uchiha que solo veía esto con fastidio.

- no es para tanto solo le pediré a la primera que me encuentre enfrente que lo solucione verdad- alegaba el Uchiha

- ¿y tienes la menor idea de cómo hacerlo o quedaras en ridículo en pleno acto?- preguntaba el ermitaño pervertido

-esto no tengo idea- al momento que se imaginaba arruinándola en el peor momento.

- por dios, muy bien esto es lo que aremos los separaremos por casos Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Neji ustedes creo que son virados y batean para el otro lado con su personalidad que mas quieren…- Los 4 shinobis miran a Jiraiya furiosos- … luego Shikamaru, Choji Kiba sus casos son aceptables y dudo que me tome mucho ayudarles y luego el caso de los desesperados Naruto y lee-

- ¿por que nosotros? - preguntaba un desilusionado Lee.  
-solo mírense con esa apariencia no atraerían ni a una ciega- decía un presumido Sasuke-solo mírennos- hace la pose de galán.

Todos se alejan de él unos pasos.

-muy bien nueva tabla pongan a saske el las filas de los virados sin remedio definitivamente tu estancia con mi viejo compañero arruino tu masculinidad- dijo Jiraiya.

Hubo un risa general, que Sasuke, como siempre, prometió vengar algun dia.

-rían todo lo que quieran pero ya verán cuando me arme un harén en sus propias caras-

-Muy bien todos comiencen a leer todos mis libros para que tengan alguna base esta bien ya pueden irse comenzare con el primer grupo mañana- desapareciendo en un plus.

Con Lee que leia el capitulo numero 1 de Tacticas Icha Icha.

-maldición nuevamente superado por Neji

--

Con Naruto, que se adelantaba todas las escenas romanticas para ir directo al lemon:

-maldición me niego a perder frente a saske de nuevo, ya vera

Oye, chico, te puedo ayudar

- ¿Cómo Kyuubi?- dijo Naruto cerrando el libro.

Tu déjamelo todo a mi, tengo un plan para humillar a todos pero deberás confiar en mi… de paso trae a ese fenómeno verde al que llaman Rock Lee

- ¿por que siento que esto va a terminar mal?

--

Con Sasuke en su habitación de hotel y sin leer el librito:

Viéndose enfrente del espejo

-que bonito soy que bonito soy como me quiero yo

Viéndose más definidamente

-en realidad me interesan las mujeres, pero solo véanme soy la perfección andando será prohibido enamorarse de un espejo tan lindo.

Se lanza a besar su propio reflejo.

--

Con Neji que se encontraba con Tenten:

-o si tenten mas, eres increíble  
- ¿te gusta neji?  
-si dame mas- al momento que ponía su plato pidiendo mas arroz.  
- … (¿por que lo aguanto?... es peor que Lee de vez en cuando)- llenando el plato del chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente

Nuevamente...

Escrito por Sibu

Idea de Neverdie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara se encontraba mirando por la ventana a su aldea, notaba que todo el lugar era redondo y las casas esféricas, una figura un tanto extraña para una casa que alberga gente, eso y el hecho que todas en conjunto hacían que se viera como una pizza. Para solo tener 16 años, Gaara ya era un gran líder amado por todo su pueblo y cuando digo por todo su pueblo… es todo su pueblo.

Su preciosa secretaria entro caminando con ropita de secretaria picara. Miro al Kazekage sonrojada y le dijo:

-Gaara-sama necesito que firme estos papeles…- los deja caer adrede -… uyyy que tonta, disculpe, yo los recojo…- Se agacha y queda de cucliyas mostrando su ropa interior ante el ya pobre y nervioso Gaara-…aquí tiene- le hace guiño xxx y se va.

Esto era cosa de todos los días, las benditas secretarias que dejaban sin habla al pobre Gaara, el disque mas frio del mundo, el disque no le teme a nada… era un cobarde en cuanto mujeres trata.

- Gra… gracias- dijo Gaara sin darse cuenta que la secretaria ya se había ido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos hermanos mayores de Gaara entraron en el despacho.

- Hermano deves decirme como le haces para soportar a esas sexosas secretarias tuyas- dijo Kankuro.  
- no se como- respondió Gaara con un hilito de voz.  
- ¿que dijiste?… ¿no sabes como?- dijo Kankuro divertido.  
- ¡Que no se como!...- grito Gaara- …aun soy virgen

Se escucharon murmullos no muy racionales y con un alto contenido xxx de parte de las secretarias, de hecho una dijo algo sobre hacerlo hombre, cosa que molesto muchísimo a Temari y puso incomodo a Gaara, pero hiso reír a Kankuro.

- hermano- pone su mano en el hombro de Gaara-yo te ayudare a que dejes tu inocencia- dijo Kankuro mientras hacia una pose bastante ridícula, similar a la de Lee.

- Esta bien tu te quedas aquí, mientras yo veo a la única persona que se que puede ayudarme…- Gaara sonrie y deposita el sombrero de Kage en la cabeza de Kankuro- … a Naruto  
- ¿iras a ver a ese chico zorro?- Kankuro aparta el sombrero de su vista.  
- Si, al parecer su bijuu tiene algo en mente, ¿no se que?... pero la tiene  
- Como digas…- Kankuro arroja la silla por la ventana y sonriendo grito- … ¡Secretaria!  
- Oye, si vas a ir a Konoha, yo voy contigo- dijo Temari.  
- muy bien pero quería que te quedaras aquí para que cuidaras a mi secretarias de este sujeto tan lechero- dijo Gaara sin cambiar la expresión de seriedad de su rostro y apuntando con su dedo índice a Kankuro.  
- Descuida ellas pidieron vacaciones hace un segundo  
- ¡¿Qué?!

Ese último grito de Kankuro fue lo ultimo que se escucho por todas partes y al final no paso a mas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha, las cosas se habían puesto muy raras para todos los Shinobis, todos miraba de una forma muy extraña a sus compañeras Kunoichis, las cuales lo notaban y se sentían sumamente incomodas por ello, ese maldito sabio pervertido los habia corrompido y la idea de lo que tenían que hacer estaba demasiado fuerte en su mente.

Lee no era precisamente el sujeto mas cuerdo de Konoha, pero si el mas sensible y sin duda alguna el que menos acceso a información tiene… ¿o no?

- Gai-sensei necesito ayuda con mi problema

Maito Gai, el comprensivo, cariñoso y recto sensei de Lee. Un hombre tan subestimado como su propio nombre, Maito y Gai, no se imaginan las bromas que hacen con ese nombre y peor aun los apodos.

-por supuesto que te ayudare cual es el problema mi querido pupilo- dijo Gai con una bella sonrisa.

- gai-sensei - dijo Lee con lagrimas en su rostro.

- Lee - respondió Gai en la misma condición.

-gai-sensei

En ese instante Gai y Lee se abrazaron mientras el sol se ponía en el horizontes y una gran ola los mojaba en el fondo, unos fuegos pirotécnicos incendiaron el cielo y al poco tiempo se separaron.

-cual es tu problema- dijo Gai aun abrasado y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-tengo un problema con mi virginidad

De repente, como si esas palabras representaran una clave mágica, Gai se hiso de 7 metros de alto, lleno de fuego infernal en sus ojos y las llamas del infierno en su espalda.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- grito Gai.

- jiraya sama dice que es un problema que aun sea virgen- dijo un Chibi Lee de unos 13 centímetros de altura.

- la virginidad es sagrada y se la das a la persona que mas amas entendiste…- Le grito Evil Gai a Chibi Lee el cual solo asiente-…así que…

De entre las sombras, Anko y Kunoichi de relleno aparecieron con una mirada inquisitoria y de poca paciencia.

- Gai kun recuerda que hoy tenemos…ejem… entrenamiento- dijo Anko.-mira ella quiere que le muestres la llama de la jubentud-  
- Cierto, Gai sempai- respondió Kunoichi de relleno

Gai regreso a la normalidad y miro a ambas Kunoichis con una gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca. Volvió su mirada al pequeño Lee y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

- Mira Lee, piensa mucho en lo que te he dicho ya que no es broma y…  
- ¡AJEM!- Anko miro furiosa a Gai.  
- … ¡cuidatetequierochauadios!

Gai fue corriendo con las kunoichis dejando a Lee pensativo y mirando a su alrededor bastante confundido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neji miraba a su alrededor, esta era su oportunidad de mostrar el genio que era, pronto todos sabrían que era un genio en TODO lo que hacia. Con una sonrisa presumida, bajo las escaleras de la mansión Hyuuga, saludo a Hinata y camino directo hacia la salida.

- Jeje… Tenten… tu y muchas mas, serán mias para el fin de esta mision… ¡tendre mi propio Harem!  
- ¿tu que Neji nii san?

La respiración de Neji se paraliso al instante y puso cara de susto al momento que vio como su querida Hinata sama, entraba en la habitación y lo miraba con una linda e inocente carita.

- Mi… mi… mi mision para rescatar a Tenten  
- Pero ella esta bien, hace unos dias la vi con…  
- … ¡esa es mi mision, salvarla de la persona que la acompaña!

Hinata miro incrédula a su primo… el nunca se comportaba de esta forma.

- Bueno me voy, chaito…

Dijo Neji poniéndose su colonia "for men" y corriendo del lugar a gran velocidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke… el seguía besándose con el reflejo de su espejo.

- ¡soy la cosa mas linda del mundo!


End file.
